A little game
by DaniBD
Summary: What Ciel's thoughts after the Priest came during the mystery of the murders in the mansion. :D  I put this in as CxS cuz they the only two characters that show up in this scene of mine.


**Hey! Decided to do a one shot after I read chapter 45 or 46. Then made some changes after I read Chapter 47. Which I have to say was super awesome especially Ciel and his chains! LOL. So this takes place after the priest came by. In Ciel's POV.**

Hehehe...HAHAHAHA! Of course this game of mine is so much fun. I created it! Everyone is moving just how I want them to move as expected. All my pawns move as I tell them to and they don't even know it! Nothing can defeat this feeling I have when I see the scenes play out in front of me so smoothly. They are all complete idiots and deserve what's coming next.

Father came so that gave me a bit of time to myself...I had to make up the excuse of going to the bathroom and Woodsworth volunteered to come as so I would not be suspected of anything in case another murder accured. Of course with me pulling the strings of everyone in that room, that wouldn't happen. That is for another time in this night.

Woodsworth waited outside quietly. I sat on the windowsill with my knee up to support my arm which was supporting my head underneath my chin. I looked out the awfully huge window. The bathroom was dark but the mood was relaxing for me.

The rain hit the window like how glass shards would. Lightning lit up the sky then the thunder boomed through the house. My heart raced as the window shook but nothing to worry about.

At first, I didn't plan anything. Had my suspicions and set up some precaution. We had an actual murderer on the premises and that didn't sit well with me. The looks Sebastian and I exchanged were definite. We knew something like this might happen but hoped the evening would still go smoothly. As Georg Von Siemens sat in the chair motionless and with his mouth open, everyone else looked on in terror. This brought up the questions: Who did it? Why? And will I be next? That drunken bastard deserved it for causing a scene in my home.

I saw these questions in everyone's eyes and it gave me an idea. Why not play with everyone for just a little bit and drive out the murderer? Wouldn't hurt, right? At least not me, anyway. I had a good idea who did it anyway, why not just help it along.

Everything was improvised as the evening went on. Finding Sebastian's body and acting like I had did. I could be a better actor than that opera singer, Irene Diaz. Heh. I had almost forgot that no servant of mine can die. I am not being overly confident, I am simply stating the facts of my household.

Though, I didn't expect for the murderer to attack Sebastian. My butler just played along leaving me with these annoying people. I plan on helping them find who it is but telling them who actually did it is out of the question. That's just not fun at all.

What was really interesting is that we found Sebastian's body before Patrick Phelp's. Apparently, Sebastian died last which made the night ever more interesting.

After Wordsworth started declaring the victims dead, everyone pointed fingers. At the time I was bothered by the fact that the novelist was acting like a doctor. But then again he had some training. Then all fingers pointed towards me for the first murder. Which both angered and excited me. Why would anyone think that I was capable of murdering someone...?

Then I had to be handcuffed to that novelist to be "watched". I acted as if I was okay with it. That stupid Chinese man! He needs to shut his mouth and stop spewing his outrageous suggestions. It seems that he can see what is really happening here.

Later, Sebastian's body was found but we all know Phelps died before Sebastian. Everyone was so worried when they found him dead. They were worried for me. Especially the other servants.

I guess they thought that my butler and I were really close. It's just the opposite. He agreed to be just another piece of the game and that's just what he his. He knows, though, that he is an important piece and from time to time he rubs it in my face.

That act I put on was marvelous if I do say so myself. It was over dramatic but made everyone sympathize with me and made them almost forget that I was suspected of murder.

Mr. Phelps' body turned up which made everyone suspect Lau because of his needles. Which I pointed out discretely. That man needs to be put in his place. It was perfect though and I knew it. After seeing the wounds it was easy to blame him. Needle punctures in the neck and Phelps was his rival. He was also looking through my things which could be considered destroying whatever evidence might have been in there.

Carl Woodly was accused, well, because he is just a suspicious man who couldn't be more idiotic and yet he was still suspect number one. Or the only one in my book. He wants to be on top and I am in the way so kill off the others to tie up loose ends and then kill me. Sounds plausible.

Then we started to talk about the 13th guest "who didn't exist". Lau was just making things dramatic like he always does.

When the father came, everyone accused him. The father (being the other smartest person in the room) proved so quickly that he couldn't have killed the three victims and now he examines the bodies.

I think Woodsworth has caught hint of something strange. The look he gave me when I smiled at him was interesting. I guess I was enjoying myself too much. He is going to have a very well written novel to sell at the end of the night. It's like this was all just for him.

As I continued to look out the window and at my water logged garden, I felt a presence in the shadow in the bathroom. I didn't move though. I knew who it was.

"Everything is moving along as expected, young master." Sebastian stood in front of me with a solemn face looking as if he was bored and wanted to get everything over with. I raise my face to look at him. A smirk played along my features.

"Make sure it stays that way." I ordered. "Father." I smiled as the demon bowed to me and said those three words that I will never get tired of hearing.

"Yes, my lord."

**Uh! Hope you liked it! I'm still an amateur and all the good stuff. :D**


End file.
